<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kiss Me Forever by Asdrator</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987092">Kiss Me Forever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asdrator/pseuds/Asdrator'>Asdrator</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Marriage Proposal, lucia is jacked and also has lots of cool scars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:00:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asdrator/pseuds/Asdrator</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After communicating what they want for each other one morning, Elincia and Lucia attend a festival together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elincia Ridell Crimea/Luchino | Lucia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kiss Me Forever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>In the great city of Melior, within the walls of Castle Crimea, Queen Elincia lay in her bed, sleeping through the morning peacefully, her breathing soft and quiet. When at last she began to stir, dawn light shining through the windows on either side of her bed, Elincia groaned and turned to the right, just to make sure that the love of her life really was there. It was hard not to worry, sometimes, with how busy her dearest’s schedule was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There sat Lucia next to her, looking down at her Queen with fondness. She wore no top, as she never slept with one, and Elincia could see dozens of scars down her arms and back, large and small. It was a sad sight, but also served as a reminder: no matter what dangers Lucia faced, for Elincia’s sake, she would survive them all. “Good morning, my lady.” She greeted as she noticed Elincia’s head turn towards her. “I hope you slept well. I would have made sure of it, but with how busy I was yesterday… ah, apologies. I didn't mean to offer you an excuse.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sitting up herself and stretching her arms, Elincia hummed happily in response before wrapping Lucia in a hug. “No need for apologies, my love. I slept plenty, and I’m very happy to hear that you did as well. Your health is as important to me than my own.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You flatter me too much, dear Elincia! One of us is clearly the more important, and we both know it isn’t-“ Before Lucia could finish, she had a finger pressed to her lips by Elincia, who still sat behind her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You? Well who decided something as silly as that?” Elincia looked down at Lucia’s back, frowning at the scars littering it. “You’ve given so, so much to protect not only me, but all of Crimea. Your dedication to the good of all is as important as mine, and if it hadn’t been for you and your selflessness, we wouldn’t be here. So don’t be so hard on yourself, when there’s so much about you worth praising.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Elincia…” Lucia said her name softly, for once without any title. “Very well; if that is your wish, then it is mine as well. Though, I’ll admit that I’m unused to accepting any sort of praise for my work.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, that’s just something we’ll have to work on together, isn’t it?” Elincia planted a kiss on one of Lucia’s back scars, then another, then another, going higher and higher with her affections until reaching Lucia’s neck, where she stopped suddenly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My lady? Is everything alright?” She heard Lucia ask her, but instead Elincia ran her fingers along Lucia’s neck, underneath and through her now short hair. All her fault, it had been all her fault how close Lucia had come to her death. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Elincia found herself snapped out of her thoughts when Lucia gently took hold of one of her lands and pressed her lips against the knuckles. “You’re thinking about the final battle with Ludveck again, aren’t you?” Her voice was quiet, but serious. “No matter how many times I have to tell you, I’ll say it again until you accept it as truth: you did nothing deserving of blame that day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frowning, Elincia brushed the fingers of her other hand along Lucia’s cheek. “But your hair-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will grow back if I want it to. And, if I’m being entirely honest, I don’t mind it this way.” Lucia told her queen sincerely, gripping her hand firmly. “While not something I chose for myself, having short hair has been a nice change of pace. So, don’t hate yourself over it when I do not, and could never, hate you for what happened, or for anything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Upon hearing that, Elincia buried her head into the back of Lucia’s neck. “Yeah, I know. I certainly can’t deny that you look so handsome with short hair. Goddess knows it didn’t make me any less </span>
  <em>
    <span>desperately</span>
  </em>
  <span> in love with you.” They both giggled at Elincia’s dramatic tone, and Lucia let go of her hand. “Still, it would make me feel a lot better if you put yourself in less danger, especially for my sake. You already know I’m more than capable of standing on my own merits now. Don’t you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course I do, my lady. Even so, it is my duty to serve and protect you. I cannot simply let you handle everything I know you can, because if you died, then I-“ Lucia stopped short of saying what she meant to, but Elincia did not need her to in order to understand what she was trying to say. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She would never be able to live with the guilt if the woman she loved died and she might have done something.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly but surely, Elincia moved around Lucia while still wrapped in the sheets, until she could look her in the eyes. “Hey, Lucia. I know how much you worry about me, about my safety. Believe me, I understand as well as anybody else in the world. Because I’m just as worried about you, and I have every right to be. So if I’m to stay safe for your sake no matter what, you must do the same for me. Okay?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few silent moments passed between the two of them, and Lucia realized that Elincia was just as serious as she was. That she would give anything to keep her safe, too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Okay.” Lucia finally said, a smile growing on her face and her tears forming in the corners of her eyes. “No matter what, Elincia, I’ll survive, so long as you do the same. That’s our promise, and there isn’t a promise to you I’d ever break.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite herself, Elincia started to cry too, out of happiness that she was in love with a woman so dedicated to her. “Thank you, Lucia. Thank you so much for being you.” Then she pushed Lucia down onto the bed, and pressed a kiss to her lips, the two sharing their happiness with each other as they had and would always.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was what it meant to be in love with someone you absolutely trusted and who trusted you absolutely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—————————————————————</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After getting ready for the day, Elincia went about her everyday routine with Lucia, as always, attending to her every need. She held court for the nobles, but also greeting the people and going out among them to see what troubled them. It was what made her such a wise and capable Queen, Lucia thought. She did not merely solve problems when they were brought to her attention, she actively sought them out before they could become worse. Now, the two found themselves presiding over a festival in Melior, uniting commonfolk and nobility as one. In order to begin the festivities, Elincia gave a speech, Lucia by her side for her protection, even though the presence of Crimean </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good people of Melior! You have all been through a lot over the past several years, but those times are over! I would like to congratulate you all on the new era of peace you now enjoy, which was brought about not by me or any one person, but by all of your combined efforts. I owe you a greater debt than I can ever repay for your dedication to the ideals Crimea was founded upon, and I swear as your Queen that I will continue to serve you, the people, above all else. I will…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Elincia paused, Lucia noticed that the queen’s hands were shaking. She was nervous, even after all this time. Capable and wise for her age as she might be, after all this time, this still wasn’t a role she had ever asked for, had ever expected to fill. Without hesitation, and without making a sound, Lucia laced their fingers together. Whatever happened, they would stand as one, their hearts and souls intertwined.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will bring you all however many more years of peace I can.” Without missing a beat, Elincia continued, though she squeezed Lucia’s hand gratefully. “As one people, we will play our part in bringing peace, freedom, and prosperity to the entire world, working hand in hand with other nations just as our ancestors intended. In this way, we will all be able to lead long and fulfilling lives. Thank you for your time, everyone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The crowd erupted with thunderous applause, and with the crowd all fired up, Elincia stepped off the stage as the celebration began. Not once did her hand leave Lucia’s, some part of her simply refusing to let go. No longer because of fear or worry as in the past, but because of that odd compulsion of love to be close to whoever receives your affections, to enjoy every moment you can of their existence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Elincia,” Lucia said, and she meant it, even though she couldn’t say it enough, never would be able to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, Lucia.” Elincia replied without hesitation, more confident in her love for the woman at her side than she was in her own ability to lead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Together they walked into the crowd, for the moment no longer a Queen and her most loyal servant, but two humble lovers seeking nothing but each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—————————————————————</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Near the closing end of the festival, Lucia and Elincia stumbled upon two very familiar faces as they wandered around. Near the edge of the celebration grounds, by a river with a bridge over it leading into Melior, Geoffrey and Bastian argued, hardly noticing as they walked up to them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For the last time, Bastian, we are absolutely not ‘finishing it with a bang.’ What if the people hate your fireworks? Think of the Queen’s reputation!” Geoffrey was clearly growing increasingly exasperated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Geoffrey! You know you can trust me and my ideas! Name the last time one of my plans went badly.” Bastian paused for a moment, apparently having a realization. “Wait, actually, don’t answer that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they continued to go back and forth, Elincia and Lucia watched them, then glanced at each other, then looked back at them. “Does the Queen herself get a say in all this?” Elincia asked, mischief creeping into her smile. No matter how this went, it was going to be a lot of fun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” said Geoffrey, just as Bastian said “Yes!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right, well, I’m going to take Bastian’s advice on that.” Rolling her eyes, Elincia turned to face Bastian. “What exactly is your plan that Geoffrey here is so opposed to?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She could have sworn that Bastian’s eyes lit up as bright as the night sky. “I’m very glad you asked, Your Majesty! I plan on launching fireworks into the sky to give all the people a truly memorable farewell tonight, and was hoping to have your permission to launch them.” Waving his hand dismissively at Geoffrey, he continued. “Geoffrey here was just being a worrywart about it, but-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was not!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I’m sure that everybody will just love them. Now, what do you say?” Bastian flashed what he thought was his most endearing smile, which was really more like the wicked grin of a mad scientist at present, but he didn’t need to know that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure, why not?” Elincia said, to Geoffrey’s great (and delightful) dismay. “So long as you make sure nobody gets hurt by them, you have my approval.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Haha! Wonderful, I’ll get started right away!” Bastian dashed off to finish the preparations. Though she had absolutely no idea what might come next, Elincia thought that at the very least, Geoffrey’s obvious dread was incredibly funny, and while she hid it well, Lucia only barely stifled a laugh, earning her a dirty look from Geoffrey.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are my least favorite sister in the world.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m your only sister in the world, and I won’t let you forget it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Keep this up, and I’ll find a replacement.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the two continued their banter, Elincia watched the sky eagerly, searching for any sign of the promised fireworks. As ridiculous as Bastian could be at times, he certainly had a good sense for aesthetic, and she quickly found herself actually looking forward to the event.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At last, her efforts were rewarded by the whistle of a firework launched into the air, followed by its explosion into a great burst of colors, spreading across the sky in seemingly a million directions. Lucia and Geoffrey were quickly distracted and looked up in awe, while those people who remained in the area watched in stunned silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bastian certainly outdid himself this time.” Geoffrey admitted, though Elincia could only barely make out his words above the sounds of the fireworks. “I should go and apologize to him. I hope you two enjoy this together, you both deserve it.” He was right, Elincia realized as he ran off into the distance. Though not only did they deserve to have this, they deserved time spent as lovers and even more than that if they wished.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stepping in front of Lucia, Elincia placed her hands on each of Lucia’s cheeks and stared into her eyes with a gentle, loving smile as fireworks continued to roar in the background. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Marry me, Lucia.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then she pulled her down for a kiss, and within a moment Lucia returned it. They were in love, so in love, and it felt good and right and perfect, just as it should. Neither of them wanted to break apart, wanted this special moment in their shared lives to end.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When, inevitably, the moment at last ended and they ended the kiss, breathing quickly, Lucia finally gave her answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, of course. Let’s get married, and continue to live out our lives together. There isn’t anything I could want more.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They hardly noticed when the fireworks had ended, so devoted were they to the love they held for each other in every beat of their hearts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No longer would they be simply a queen and noble lady in love.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucia would be her wife, and she would be hers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nothing would stand between them until the day they died.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>